


MikoRei drabble

by mansionofmisters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Comfort, Compulsions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grounding, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Urges, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/pseuds/mansionofmisters
Summary: Really just based on a comic I saw on Pinterest,,, and I was like, this would make a good fic. So I wrote about it, I guess.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	MikoRei drabble

"Munakata..." Mikoto murmured, his green eyes clouding over. The pale man straddled beneath him tucked a strand of red hair behind his ear, carefully avoiding the piercing in his cartilage. 

"...Suoh?"

Mikoto's entire body clenched up and he squeezed his eyes shut. He started panting loudly, sweat dripping down his back. He couldn't control it, that sudden urge. He tried to fight it but his thoughts were being taken over by the sudden desire to burn hate destroy ruin burn, burn them all destroy everything destroy destroy destroy destroy-

He ground his teeth together. He couldn't do that. He still had things to protect. Isn't that what Totsuka had said, that his powers were to protect, not destroy? So why were his thoughts telling him to destroy destroy destroy-

What about Anna, and Yata, and Kusanagi, and burn burn ruin destroy flames destruction-

He choked back a sob, his panting growing louder and more frantic. Tears squeezed through his tightly shut eyes because he didn't want to, that's not what his Red was for, his Red was to protect in his new family in HOMRA, but he wanted badly, oh so badly to destroy everything and burn it all and watch the whole world turn to ashes beneath his feet, isn't destruction so wonderful let's kill everyone everything why haven't you done it yet what are you waiting for you have to burn burn burn because that's what fire does, it burns and burns and burns until there's nothing left because- 

"Suoh, open your eyes," Munakata said gently, lightly petting the side of the Red King's face with one cold, pale hand. 

Mikoto did as he was told, but he wasn't looking at Munakata. He didn't seem to be looking at anything, really. His eyes stared straight through the Blue King. 

"Look at me, Suoh."

When Mikoto failed to reply, Munakata grasped the slightly older man's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I said to look at me."

"I'm looking at you..." Mikoto mumbled, his heavy pants still echoing around the room. 

"Good," Munakata said, gently massaging the other King's jawline with one hand. The other stroked the small of Mikoto's naturally tan back. "Now, what is it that you see, love?"

"I see you..." Mikoto's breathing slowed to a more normal rate, although his chest still heaved. "Why?"

"No reason," Munakata chuckled. "But I want to remind you that I'm right here in front of you. I don't want your eyes to be on anyone else. I want you to look at me and only me. I'm the one you should be thinking about, not destruction, or whatever it is you're thinking about right now. Didn't one of your Clansmen once say that your powers weren't meant for destruction, but rather to protect? So what's with these thoughts you're having, hmmm?"

"...You're really selfish, you know that?" Now calm, Mikoto rolled over to lay next to Munakata. "What if I don't want to look at you?"

"Then I suppose you'll just have to deal with it. It's only fair that your eyes be on me, since mine are always on you." Munakata pulled Mikoto into his chest, his cool skin keeping the redhead grounded. "And I'm not the only selfish one here, I'm afraid."

Mikoto laughed, wrapping his arms around Munakata's waist. "I guess we're all selfish, then, huh?" He tucked his head under the Blue King's chin and kissed the other man's pale collarbone, still shaking ever so slightly. 

"I suppose that you're right," Munakata agreed, burying his face in the redhead's disheveled hair. "Although I think that it's human nature to be selfish."

Mikoto only grunted in response. 

They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Mikoto finally spoke again. 

"...Munakata?" His gravelly voice was hardly more than a whisper. 

"Yes, Suoh?"

"Thank you."

"But of course."

With that final statement lingering in the space between them they both drifted off into sleep. Neither moved from each other's arms, and they still opted to stay like that even once they woke up, even after the sun shone high over the city's rooftops.


End file.
